Mister Sinister
Nathaniel Essex aka Mister Sinister was a scientist in the 19th century. He was saved from death by the High Evolutionary, but later betrayed him and joined Apocalypse. When he was defeated sinister attempted to carry on by recruiting the vulture which ultimately proved to be his down fall as he discovered the trick and Essex finally died by his hand with help from the one that saved him before the high evolutionary Biography Origins Nathaniel Essex was born in Victorian England in the year 1837. He was obsessed with Charles Darwin's theory on evolution. Although he was truly passionate about his work, he also cared a great deal for his family. Disaster however struck when his son died, at the age of four, caused by various birth defects. To cope with the pain of this loss, Essex started to intensify on his work and theories about evolution, even going so far as to look into legends of ancient beings said to have incredible power, ignoring his (again pregnant) wife for most of the time as a result. The pain of the loss of his son however had a profound impact on Essex. Where he was once a passionate and gentle man, he became more and more secluded and ignorant to the people around him. After the second child died diuring birth Nathan's wife left him but not before calling her husband sinister for not paying any attention to her pregnancy, a word that would stay with him for years to come. Inspirations Nathan then spent the remaining years of his career through what was considered foolish pursuits by many. He eventually was forced to retire and went on to live in a nursing home. His ideals did however inspire a young Oxford student who would later become the High Evolutionary. When he did the High Evolutionary realized that Nathan Essex was dying of the one thing no one can escape, death. Thinking that his mind could help him evolutionize humanity, the High Evolutionary took him away from his nursing home and hooked him into his advanced technology. which managed to buy Nathan a few more weeks. During this time the High Evolutionary added cybernetic implants similar to his armor design but this form of tech was upgraded from the previous model. In order to ensure he could be controlled in the event of an emergency, the High Evolutionary installed a shut down protocol to paralyze him. After undergoing the same process that created the High Evolutionary, Nathan had become a being of incredible power and with the appearance of a 40 year old man. He then took the name Mister Sinister because of his wife once calling him that. New Purpose After becoming Sinister, Nathan was introduced to the High Evolutionary's research and asked to consult on his work thus far. Nathan had a few good ideas but due to his inexperience in the field of Inhuman biology he could not be too helpful. So Sinister spent months researching Inhuman biology and came to the same realization that the High Evolutionary had, that their work could not only change the world but save it. In addition to this belief, Sinister added that after their work is complete and the survivors of the experiments become Mutants, they should be tested to see if they are truly worthy. He then proposed that after the transformations that they set up a cataclysmic event which only the strongest beings on the planet would endure. The High Evolutionary then rejected Sinister's idea entirely by saying that enough people will have died and that he only kills when necessary. This difference between Sinister and the High Evolutionary eventually led to a falling out. So in order to advance his own twisted goals, Sinister stole all the High Evolutionary's data revolving around evolution and would use it for years to come. But in the process he was encountered by the High Evolutionary who saw fit to stop him, however his armor had been secretly weakened by Sinister who also managed to remove his own safe guards. The two then parted ways. New Master and experiencing death In the near future Sinister will have performed many "sinister" deeds including horrible experiments especially involving hunting Scott Summers, and Jean Grey. After the Infinity War hit, Sinister discovered that an ancient being had been awakened, and after learning that he was in fact the most powerful being in the galaxy Sinister offered his services with the hope that Apocalypse could bring forth the evolution Sinister had foreseen.after apocalypse was destroyed by night crawler sinister and the horsemen were taken in to custody by sheild but eventually made his escape and got in touch with andrian toomes who he planned to use to carry on en Sabah nur work and fused his exo suit with his body but what sinister didn't knew was that the scare crow was watching who told vulture who he was and what he had in store for him. Enraged vulture confronted Nathan at the pyramid determinated to kill him but he was no match for sinister superior strength and healing and pinned to the wall sinister prepared to kill him after he explained once he died he would kill spider man and than hunt down and kill his family as punishment for his detrayal but out of no where the high evolutionary appeared and blasted him back saying he had enough of sinister and his deeds and he should've let him die years ago vulture than recovered and punched him against the wall before sinister could move he was immobilised by scare crow he than pleaded with vulture saying if he killed him he would be a freak for ever which vulture accepted with pride much to Essex horror the high evolutionary than stabbed sinister threw the heart asking how death experienced sinister than collapsed and vulture sliced his head off with his wings ending nathaniel essex life once and for all the three than destroyed the pyramid insuring no one would ever continue apocalypse work Powers and Abilities * Known Powers: Following genetic alteration by the High Evolutionary, Sinister possesses a wide array of powers. Over the years, Sinister has used the genetic material of other mutants to grant himself a vast array of powers. ** Cellular Shape-Shifting: Mister Sinister possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of any one he wishes. He once reduced himself into a semi-liquid state and with total control of his body not only can he control his muscles and even his pain but he can also create weapons, clothes, assume animal form and their abilities and also divide himself in multiple forms. Enabled via Implanted I-gene taken from the bio-molecular meta-morph Courier. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Mister Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Sinister can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs or organs, but his healing factor has been compared to that of Wolverine and his healing factor has allowed him to reconstruct his body from almost nothing so his feats suggest that he can. ** Superhuman Stamina: Mister Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. ** Superhuman Speed: Mister Sinister is capable of running at speeds far greater than those of the finest human athlete. His speed can be further enhanced by the use of his ability to fly at incredible speeds. ** Superhuman Durability: Mister Sinister's muscles and tissue are far more durable than those of an ordinary man allowing him to resist gunshot, physical damage, shocks and also energy blasts. Although it is possible to harm Mister Sinister in this kind of way, he is able to instantly regenerate his wounds with his extraordinary healing factor plus he can enhance his durability by the use of his telekinesis and his personal force fields. ** Superhuman Strength Mister Sinister possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of his shape-shifting. Sinister is able to press lift within 2 to 10 ton range, maybe even more but he can also access his telekinesis to enhance his physical strength to more powerful levels. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Sinister's reflexes and agility are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. ** Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. He has been described as one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, manifesting the following abilities: *** Mental Paralysis: He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis and also pain into the minds of others. *** Mind Control: He is capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. He can also manipulate memories, creating new ones or erasing others, such as he as done with his clones and also alter perceptions and appearances. ** Dilate Power: He has the ability to mentally paralyze a foe he's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any Inhuman, creating a mental block. He can also create mental links with others and even to objects and locations like the bases he has used over the years. ** Telekinesis: He possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, psionically. He can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and can achieve other effects. ** Concussive Blasts: Mister Sinister can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands, eyes or from the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. ** Force Fields: Mister Sinister can erect multiple force barriers to repel, reflect and defend against incoming onslaughts. He normally uses them on a personal level but it is assumed he can not only increase and decreased the protection level but also enhance the size of the shield to englobe others and even entire areas. ** Flight: Sinister has shown he can use his telekinesis on himself to accommodate flight, how fast is undetermined but it's speed is still impressive nonetheless. ** Teleportation: Mister Sinister has exhibited the ability to teleport under large distances, ** Technology Interface: Mister Sinister is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. ** Immortality: Mister Sinister is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and disease and he can rapidly regenerate almost any damaged bodily tissue. However, it was possible for him to be killed. He also doesn't require food, water, or even air to breathe and can survive indefinitely in a complete vacuum. Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Eternals Category:Scientists Category:The Intelligencia Category:HYDRA Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Mutants